


Reinitializing

by GuyOfShy



Series: Chronicles and Comedies of the Goddesses of Planepstation [3]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: 035, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepgear and Uni can’t seem to be separated. They always end up at the same places at the same times, and they’ve noticed. They've known it. So it’s only natural that they arrive at the same conclusion... it’s just a point that’s embarrassing to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinitializing

Nepgear nearly jumped when their hands had touched. It was only for a fraction of a second, but it was more than enough to startle her. What puzzled her more, however, was knowing how it only ever happened with Uni’s hand.

Walking next to her on a stroll about Planeptune on a sparsely populated sidewalk and a superb summer day, their hands had brushed for about the thousandth time. Of course sometimes it was accidental and sometimes on purpose, one of them hoping to elicit some greater reaction from the other, but always through a mutual timidness. Neither one of them had worked up the courage to mention it yet.

So when they dared to collide, hoped to connect like this through the tiniest action possible, Uni remained stoic while she waited for that sacred reaction. She grounded herself in total silence until her blush decided to vanish. It took a few forever-long moments but she finally felt the heat subside. She sighed as the heat left her cheeks, because for about the thousandth time she wondered if she should confront Nepgear about it.

_‘Should I bring it up? She won’t say anything but she’s blushing too... Now would be a good time... wait, no no no Uni, you’re crazy. Not now and not ever... But you need to say something! You haven’t talked with Gear for minutes!’_

Little did she know Nepgear had just finished the same thought beside her. Together they searched for something to say, something interesting and intriguing to offer each other, anything that might spark a conversation, anything just to hear the other speak.

Uni cleared her throat.

“Well, that exhibition was actually pretty fun Nepgear. Thanks again for letting me tag along.”

Her eyes seemed to brighten just for the simple praise.

“You really think so? I wasn't sure if I should have taken you because I don’t really know what you like to do for fun. Consider me relieved!”

“It was actually very intriguing. I can see why you have a soft spot for technology.”

“Oh, it’s nothing... Hey, why don’t we go find something that you can introduce me to? I also have a soft spot for you too, you know.”

...Silence. Words froze in their mouths, tongues too wrapped up to respond. 

“Uh, I’m so sorry Uni, was that weird? I didn‘t mean anything weird by it. Can we we just pretend that I never said that?”

Uni was completely tuning out her pleas. How could Nepgear think to say something like that?

_‘A soft spot for me? That’s... I don’t ever want to forget that! That’s the greatest news I’ve heard since... well, since me and Nepgear became friends. I guess this is your all-clear, huh Uni? Now just man up already and say something to her. If Nepgear can do it, so can you...’_

Uni wasn’t sure though, with some unexpected fear nagging away at her, so she turned to Nepgear to see what she was thinking. She had delivered her comment with a smile but was currently shrinking back in embarrassment, with those feeble, flustered pleas to forget that she had uttered it in the first place. She clearly meant what she had said, even if she hadn’t meant to let it slip.

_‘Is, Nepgear flirting with me? Finally? She said she has a soft spot for me... I feel the same way, so I should say something back. I want to, but what? What am I supposed to say to that?'_

She knew that a thank you wasn’t going to get her where she wanted to be, and knew she couldn't let this chance slip by, but just didn’t know what to say. Not ‘do you really mean that?’ Of course she meant it. Not ‘I love you Nepgear.’ That never worked. What to do...

“Uh, Nepgear... I..."

She had to say _something_ , but...

"Nepgear? Why are you blushing so much?”

Her entire face was heating up to a dangerous degree of red from her comment. Her hands visibly trembled at her sides too, balled up into little fists packed full of determination. It wasn’t necessarily courage, but she was trying to muster up as much of it as she could.

“Nepgear, what’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

“Alright Uni! I-I need you to hear me out on this!”

Nepgear stopped and steered toward Uni while she took a step back.

“W-Woah! Just hold on a sec, what’s wrong?”

She fervently shook her head and exclaimed, “Nuh-uh! I-I don’t really know how to say this, so, I’m just going to try! Uni, you’ve really quickly become my best friend, and I really really hope you feel the same way, but now I’m also really really hoping that you feel a different way too... Like I do.”

Uni flinched when Nepgear reached for her hands and wrapped them in hers.

Staring down at them and then back at Nepgear she stammered, “W-W-W... What are you trying to tell me Nepgear?! Is this like a game, be-because I have no idea what you’re talking about! At all!”

This was unbelievable! Unprecedented! Uni couldn’t believe how Nepgear decided on the spot that she had the courage to do this. The Planeptune Candidate looked like she was nearly on the verge of tears already, but she shamefully bowed her head while she continued.

“Like being best friends isn’t enough. I think? Oh, I don’t know how to word this... but I know you feel the same way because you always get really flustered and you start blushing like me and you start to deny everything, so there! That’s proof that you like me!”

Even if Uni knew what she wanted to say to that, she didn’t think she’d be able to. It felt like Nepgear had pulled a big switch that shut down the power to her body. Her heart might as well have just stopped right then and there.

_’Crap, she’s holding my hands! And Nepgear actually just admitted to liking me! There’s no way she’d joke about something like this, so she must be telling the truth... Aw, jeez... what the hell do I do now? I guess it’s my turn, huh? But it’s still so hard to say...'_

Like her lips were being pinched shut by some invisible intrusive force that she wished wasn’t there. To reveal such an intimate secret with the person she had kept it from for so long seemed unfathomable, not to mention unimaginably embarrassing since Nepgear had figured her out, but still she had to try, to say anything right now or never to just let her know that she did feel the same way.

“I-I most certainly... well... was it really that obvious?”

“So you do?” Nepgear gasped through a gleeful breath.

“I never said anything like that! Even though, you are, my best friend too... And I haven’t felt like this with anyone else before... Yes. Like being best friends just isn't enough.”

“So you do!” She cheered. “Oh, goodness, I was so afraid you wouldn’t share the same feelings.”

Nepgear finally looked up at her again, and found Uni staring at her deeply, with a cross and contemplative look.

“Uni?”

“So, you, like me Nepgear?”

“Oh, yes! I do as a matter of fact like you Uni,” she warmly answered. “It’s kind of difficult not to.”

Uni kept staring. While a smile was growing on her face that she just couldn’t help, as well as a blush, she was all wrapped up in Nepgear’s. That smile of hers was so unbelievably sweet.

“...And you, Uni?”

“Y-Yes. I think. I could say the same about you Nepgear. To be honest, it was really hard to resist liking you. Even when we had just met.”

“Aww, Uni. That’s really sweet of you to say.”

“Yeah yeah, alright. So... are we, y’know... going out now?”

Nepgear took up both of her hands with a step closer.

“I suppose we are! Oh, this totally fantastic!” Nepgear cheered as she happily threw her arms around Uni, a perky giggle sparking the other girl’s heart.

“N-Nepgear! What are you-””

“Huh? Oh! So sorry Uni, I don’t know what came over me. Well, I guess I do, don’t I...’

“No, you’re fine. I just... I’m really nervous about this. I’ve never liked someone like this before, and I’ve never exposed this much of myself to someone either.”

Nepgear didn’t fully understand what she mean until she saw the bright blush Uni was wearing and how she was letting her eyes drift to the ground. She looked uncomfortable, to say the least.

“Oh, I understand Uni, because the same goes for me too.”

Uni glanced back up at her while she continued.

“You’re the only person I’ve ever had feelings for, so of course I’m nervous too.”

“That’s somewhat reassuring... It also doesn’t help that we’re both shy around each other, does it?”

“No it doesn’t, but I think it’s cute Uni. Er, you’re cute, Uni. We don’t have to rush in if we don’t want to.”

“If you say so... And thanks Gear. You’re cute also,” she quickly admitted with little smile.

“Then we’re agreed! So, where you do you want to go next Uni?”

She didn’t respond at first. Neptune peered over, confused at first, and to her surprise found Uni grinning away. She couldn’t really help it. As soon as the thought came to her she felt the smile tugging at her lips.

“We’re on a date, aren’t we?” She turned those solid, stunning red eyes to Nepgear.

“Oh, I suppose we are. Alright then! For our first date Uni, where would you like to go?”

“I thought you were the one giving me the tour, seeing as how it's your city.”

“Right, I completely forgot that’s what we were doing… heh, my apologies. In that case we’ll head to the park!”

Nepgear offered her hand.

Uni only started at her little hand, remaining totally silent. Trying to work up enough courage to take it with her own. Trying to convince herself that this was real, that she was on a date with Nepgear, that she could and would actually do this...

Nepgear suddenly withdrew her hand a bit.

“Oh, is this too quick? Sorry Uni, I totally understand if you don’t want to-”

“No!” Uni quickly snatched back Nepgear’s hand. “I-I do, I just..."

The confidence didn’t really come, but Uni gave in anyway.

“Lead the way Nepgear,” she said with a warming smile. Fingers wrapping around hers.

A sparkle of surprise crossed Nepgear's face, she smiled and turned to walk with Uni to their next destination.

They were so excited and relieved and gleeful that they were left totally speechless next to each other. Sharing flustered smiles and anxious glances more than words. Trying to think of anything interesting to say, to offer each other, just to hear the other speak again.

“So, Nepgear... when you said that I was cute... uh, exactly how cute do you think I am? I haven’t really been complimented like that before.”

“I’m not really sure how to describe it, actually. It’s like everytime I look at you, you just make me smile.”

“Alright, forget I asked in the first place,” she snapped, cutting off Nepgear before her blush melted through her cheeks.

“Aww, Uni. And it’s also very cute when you get all flustered on me,” Nepgear admitted with a giggle. “Neptune says Noire does exactly the same thing. In fact, she calls you two the Tsundere Sisters.”

“Sh-shut up Nepgear! So what if that’s I am, I can’t be that cute,” she insisted as she tried to storm off. Nepgear spun her around before she could get anywhere and Uni found herself caught face-to-face with her, one hundred percent flustered for her.

“But you are! See, I’m smiling right now!”

‘ _Darn it... Curse you Nepgear. For making me feel so, vulnerable like this. Am I really that cute? And why am I still blushing so much? And why does she have to look so cute herself right now... I can’t even dodge her compliments like normal anymore..._

Uni stared uncertainly into Nepgear’s perfectly purple eyes, wondering if she was thinking the same thing that just popped into her mind. She glanced at her lips and immediately returned to her eyes, unsure of whether or not she should, maybe it was a bad idea, maybe it was too hasty, but they were already so close...

In the next instant her lips were touching Nepgear’s. They clumsily met and quickly parted, a tingly confusion racing through them. When Uni backed away she found Nepgear staring at her completely lost and awed by her sudden action.

Nepgear was blushing. Nepgear was flustered this time. She was the one looking away instead of Uni.

Victory!

“Ha! See? I can fluster you too Nepgear!”

Uni couldn’t really help the way the confidence flooded her system. She was in deep need of it with how uncomfortable she had been recently, but her triumphant grin faded when Nepgear didn’t respond. Nor did she bother to close her dropped jaw. The crimson continued crawling up her cheeks.

“Gear?”

She tried squeaking something out, but it only ended up being just that: a nervous squeak.

“I, I, I, I-”

Uni rolled her eyes and starting dragging Nepgear along with her.

“I don’t get to witness it as often, but a flustered Nepgear is pretty cute too.”

“Uni... you actually, kissed me! I-I don’t know what to say,” she mumbled, feeling totally inferior to her new girlfriend’s boldness.

“You don’t have to. To be honest I don’t really know why I did that just now myself. So, just show me where the park is Nepgear. We... we can try kissing again, if you want?”

“H-Huh? Oh, okay, we’ll take a shortcut then! Follow me Uni!”

The Lastationer listened and kept close behind her, giggling as they went. Nepgear really was adorable. Her blush had crawled all the way up to her ears.

_’I kissed her because I like her... I know that, so why is it so hard for me to say it? And if Nepgear wants to kiss me so badly, why couldn’t she go for it herself? Well... I guess that’s just the way that relationships go. Either way, I’ll find out soon…’_

Uni didn’t really care how they went about it. They had agreed that they liked each other, confirmed it with a quick little kiss, and constantly reminded each other of it with their joined hands. That was enough for her to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m happy that this ended up being almost as long as the Neptune and Noire fic. At first this one was quite a bit shorter.
> 
> So with Uni I ran into the same issue I have with Noire (not surprisingly) about deciding when she should be flustered or appreciative, but Uni is at least able to deal with pressure more maturely than Noire which makes the line a bit easier to walk at least. (Though it seems the general consensus is that ‘Uni is Noire but worse.’ I got the impression that Uni is more surprised/dismissive initially but warms up faster... opinion on that?)
> 
> And with that out of the way, thank you for reading! Another Neptune x Noire is up next! Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have on this fic, and do have a swell day!


End file.
